Fallen Lover
by Daemonus Vladion
Summary: Raven and Jeff Hardy Slash.
1. The Accident

1Scott Levy stood in the back in his locker room watching the show. He paced back and forth nervously as he watch his lover, Jeff hardy, In a ladder match risking his entire career. Scott sat down in front of the television and brought his wringing hands up to his mouth. He closed his eyes and just remembered just a few weeks ago.

Him and Jeff had spent the night in their hotel room. Scott had just gotten the room service and Jeff was laying on the bed sprawled out beside him in nothing but his boxers. Jeff ran his hand down Scott's back while he ordered some champagne and food.

"Hey Scott.." Said Jeff in a light and happy tone. "What do you think we will do once we are done next month? Like where will we go?"

Scott hung up the phone and turned to Jeff. He placed a hand on each side of his body, then leaned down and kissed him. "What do you mean?" asked Scott slightly confused.

"Well next month, we will be on our vacation...what will we do?" asked Jeff again smiling and he ran a finger down Scott's chest.

Scott closed his eyes and pondered this for a moment and then looked down into Jeff's eyes. "We can do what ever we want, just you and me you sexy thing you."

Jeff smiled and pulled Scott down closer to him. Jeff slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss him passionately. Scott closed his eyes and slowly ran his hand through Jeff's hair as his kissed him.

Scott Snapped back as he heard that his lover had just been thrown from a ladder to the floor. Scott jumped up to his feet and rushed out the door. He made a bolt for the curtain but stopped just a few feet from going out. He knew that if he did anything to interfere with this he could cost both him and Jeff their jobs. Once again Scott began to pace back and forth, worried for Jeff's safety. When the match was over Doctors came down to the ring to tend to Jeff who fell through a table at the end of his match. Scott was the first one down to tend to his fallen lover. As the team hoisted him onto the Stretcher, Scott was there holding his hand until he was put into the ambulance.

"I love you..."whispered Scott into Jeff's ear. Jeff was taken away to the hospital with Scott following closely behind them. Scott stayed in the waiting room while Jeff was being taken care of.

A week later, Jeff was still in the hospital with several stitches. Scott stayed by his side night and day just talking to him and telling him how much he loved him. They spent some days just reminiscing about the days they had spent together.

"They tell me you can get of here within the next few days Jeff." Scott said, his voice filled with excitement and happiness. "then we can take that vacation we were talking about..."

"Really Scott? Do you mean that? Once I get out we'll go on that vacation...just the two of us?" asked Jeff, his eyes lighting up just at the thought of it. "You promise?"

"I promise Jeff, the moment you get out of here, we'll go on that vacation." Scott said as he placed his hand over Jeff's. He stood up and then Kissed him on the lips. "I'll got get our things packed..Love you Jeff, I'll be back tomorrow night to see you again."

"Ok Scott..love you to..." Jeff was saddened to see his one true lover leave, but at the same time he was excited to get out so that they could go on their vacation. A Few minutes later Jeff fell into a deep sleep and began to dream.

Jeff was only woken up a couple hours later by the ringing of the phone. He sat up as the phone kept ringing. He picked up the phone, his eyes barely open. "yes?" asked groggily asked Jeff.

"Jeff..." His older brother's voice pierced his heart, it seemed so concerned. "you need to get to the hospital now…"

"why?" Jeff asked now pulling at his hair with his free hand. Worry about his brother filling him. "what's happened?"

"it's Scott… he's been in an accident…. Jeff?" The phone hung down to the floor. The sound of a door slamming shut.

-At the hospital-

Jeff burst through the door and rushed up to one of the nurses. "nurse please…tell me which room Scott Levy is in.. I need to see him."

The nurse gave Jeff a floor and room number in which he could find Scott. Jeff thanked her and rushed to the room. When he got to the room, Matt was already their waiting for Jeff to arrive. Scott laid on the bed unconscious. Jeff dropped to his knees at Scott's side, tears filling his eyes. Matt picked him up and held him trying to calm him and comfort him.

"no this can't be, we were finally going to get away on that vacation… we were finally going to be alone." Cried Jeff.

End of part one.


	2. The obsession

Authors Note: I have put the song "In the End" By Linken Park to this song.

Italics: Memory or Dream

Bold: Song Lyrics To the peice

This one's for you Jess…

Jeff took up Scott's hand and just looked at him lying there cut up and unconscious. A Tear began to fall down his cheek as he looked down at him. He tried to force a smile through the tears as he looked down at his lover.

**(It starts with)  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time**

Jeff placed his head on Scott's head still holding his hand. He began to cry himself to sleep as he closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks.

"I almost lost you once…I don't want to risk that again…please Scott…don't leave me like this.."

Jeff eventually cried himself to sleep on a small stain of his tears on Scott's shirt.

**All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away**

_**Jeff's Dream**_

_Jeff was looking out a window as he looked down at Scott finally coming home in a taxi. When Scott finally managed to make his way up to their apartment he fell down on the bed stomach first. He had a bottle of vodka in his right hand and couldn't even look at Jeff._

"_why are you doing this to me Scott? I thought you loved me…"_

"_what are you talking about Jeff? Of course I love you."_

"_then why do you always spend the night out drinking…and when you come home you aren't yourself…your not the same man I fell in love with. I'm sorry Scott… but unless you get help with you alcoholism… you're going to loose me… no matter how much it pains me to say that… I'm sorry."_

_Jeff Turned and ran out of the room trying to hide the tears from his lover. He had gone out for a walk for a while to try and think… while he did circles around the park across from their apartment, when he looked up at the window he could see Scott sitting there with his eyes closed. At one time he could have sworn he had seen him crying. When he came back to the room he was caught off guard by Scott just sitting by the window sobbing._

**kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

_Jeff walked over to Scott and placed his arms around him. Scott put his hand on Jeff's and looked up at him with tear swollen eyes. He looked out the window again and began to cry again._

"_Shh, shh, its ok…we can get you some help.." Jeff cooed, trying to calm Scott down. He didn't want to loose Scott but he couldn't deal with Scott's drinking problem anymore, and this was the only way he could think of to do it._

Jeff was woke up by his Brother Matt the next morning who looked at him with some concern. Jeff stood up and hugged his brother. Matt hugged him back as Jeff began to break down into tears again.

"this isn't fair…we had worked everything out. We were going to be alone for once." Jeff said through his sobs.

"I know Jeff…I know…I'm sorry things had to happen like this." Matt said rubbing his brother's back trying to keep him from crying. "why don't you come spend the night with me tonight, it would be good for you and it would help me put my worries of you at ease.."

"ok…I'll come with you, but just for tonight ok…first thing tomorrow I'm coming back to see him." said Jeff.

"_you did it Scott…you beat your addiction…and all it took was love. I love you so much…and I'm so proud of you for this." Jeff said with excitement one year later from the incident in the apartment._

"_I realized no addiction was worth loosing you over. Thank you Jeff…I love you more then anything. Can you ever forgive me for what I had done?" Scott asked Jeff looking at him with concern in his eyes._

"_I already have Scott…"Jeff said taking Scott's hand in his as they walked out to their car._

The End of Part 2


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone it may be a while before I can post any more chapters. I am posting this on my girlfriend's computer so I don't know when I post again. It maybe under a different name so just be on the look out. Hopefully It won't have to come to that but who knows.


End file.
